


TWITTER IS ON FIRE

by therebaeka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Social Media, Social Media AU, Twitter, batfam being batfam in social media, batkids roasting their dad, batmom, bruce is so done, cass is always the favorite everyone go home, i love their ff, i swear half of these are from sarcastissa, me working with my edits, sort of - gen, zatanna is golden and bruce doesn't know what he did in his past life to deserve this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: Zatanna Zatara (@Bruce Wayne)To avoid future confusion, I propose we now call @RealBruceWayne Moose until he concedes that I am, in fact the better Bruce.





	1. @BruceWayne: yes it is i broose wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wally_Birb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wally_Birb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MY SNAPCHAT IS POPPIN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750464) by [Wally_Birb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wally_Birb/pseuds/Wally_Birb). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce gets confused. Who are you @BruceWayne? I thought I was Bruce Wayne™.

* * *


	2. is @TIMISGAY gay? ask his brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which excuse you Dick, TIMISGAY is unbelievably gay and how can you fracking not know, you live in the same fracking house, dickhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [MY SNAPCHAT IS POPPIN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10750464/chapters/23835543) by [sarcastissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've changed Dick and Sara's twitter handle. It's far too long to be a 'twitter handle'.


	3. Let's roast @RealBruceWayne day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the squad watches mom roast dad.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw my mistake at the reply of RealBruceWayne and @2 haha


	4. BUY MY SILENCE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zatanna drags the JL in her quest to be the almighty Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first original piece that i'll publish here in ao3. I actually do have plenty of previous twitter/social media au. haha.  
> Anyway, you guys can follow me on tumblr. My name is [Eulphy](http://eulphy.tumblr.com/).

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	5. @RealBruceWayne: You can't dig this fashion boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephanie brown enters and pretty much roasts her not-batdad and Felicity probably wonders how this is her life. Zatanna has found her new baby sister.

* * *


	6. @reallenaluthor is a rainbow cinnamon roll, fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the gang defends one of their own... and also establishes that fuck you @ media, probably the only straight in the group are Bruce and Oliver Queen...

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	7. @TIMISGAY yes this is a drill everyone panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the squad gets news and everyone dibs without consulting the main people involve. Also everyone got new profile pics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long hiatus. My system died on me - which means that my pics and scrips got deleted. This is a spur of the moment thing after I found my inspiration again. Anyway, that's why everyone got new profile pics

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 


	8. @SmoakyTheBear show us the ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which @allseeingginger is a gift and @RealBruceWayne plays favorite

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspire by
> 
>  
> 
> [MY SNAPCHAT IS POPPIN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10750464?view_full_work=true)


End file.
